


Postcards

by Smoothie Queen (Petal_dancer)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petal_dancer/pseuds/Smoothie%20Queen
Summary: Postcards and small gifts can connect others and keep them connected. Post!DSOD Oneshot.I do not own Yugioh! or any pieces related to it. All content and creations are owned by their respective creators.
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner & Mutou Yuugi, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 4





	Postcards

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction that I have written in a long time, so it likely is going to be pretty rough. Please R/R! It is much appreciated!

It was hours into her flight to New York. She was excited for her dream to come true. Accepting the program in New York would help getting her foot onto the stage of broadway. Her dream. The one she knew she wanted for most, if not all of her life. But it felt lonely without all her friends. Well her friends were with her spiritually, but not physically. Especially not yugi. The time difference would be a struggle between rehearsal and work to support herself, but she’d make it work somehow. She had to. Giving up was not an option, as it never was. Gazing out the window seat the clouds seem to race by, not having a care or direction, mixing into and out of each other. In a choreographed way above the audience of the ocean below. She opened her purse and rummaged a bit to look for her phone and headphones. As she dug through she came across a rectangular piece of paper she wasn’t sure how or when it got there but it was there. On it was a picture of Domino City’s center and a personalized message on the back.  
Hope you have a wonderful flight! I’ll miss you the most out of anyone, I can’t wait to see your first performance on broadway when you make it!  
-Yugi 

Oh yugi.. even from far distances you still give me surprises. 

She held the postcard to her heart for a minute before putting it inside a bigger zipped pocket so it wouldn’t get lost. She knew at her stop, she was going to send yugi a postcard back to him. It may take some time to send to him, but that didn’t matter to her. It was a way to return the sweet thought he had given her before she had left. But for now, her music began to let her mind doze off for another couple of hours into her long flight to her destination.  
————

He kept checking his phone. “Call u when I land in New York!” He knew that her plane wouldn’t land for several hours but it absolutely killed him that he couldn’t call her to hear her voice. That she made it to New York in one piece and that she wasn’t stranded in an unfamiliar country or somewhere. Or maybe her phone was working but forgot to have an international chip so she could call an- no, she wasn’t that reckless. He was worried for her, but he wasn’t too worried. She can handle herself. After all they did just graduate together. But the anxiety was killing him. Shuffling through his deck for the 200th time that day was no longer helping. It seemed to make the issue of passing time worse than better. He couldn’t help but to look at how much the next flight was going to be, but he knew he needed to wait. Maybe a few weeks or so to book. He was getting ahead of himself and needed to reel back in order to breathe. The anxiety was what was getting to him the most, it wasn’t too long ago that he lost someone important too. The entirety of the Diva fiasco made things more on edge lately. Explaining to a therapist how a person basically passed dimensions and possibly time to kill you for being an incarnation of a 5,000 year old dead pharaoh; isn’t exactly something someone mentally sane would be able to talk about. It wasn’t something he could talk about with a stranger easily either. His friends understood, they had been through some weird times together. But this time felt different, they weren’t in any grave danger or anything. Téa had been by his side for years since they first met. Sure there were times that the both of them had been separated, but the both of them always came back together. Always. But why does this feel different? With his phone in hand he tapped on his world clock app, and added in Eastern Standard time. So he decided to get busy, he wasn’t the greatest artist but he figured it was something he could start on as a gift for the next time he sees her, or at the least a card.  
.... of course! A postcard! I hid one in one of her purses before she left.. I think she took the purse that she carried with her all the time. Gosh I hope she got it it would be pretty stupid if she didn’t get it..  
He shook off his thoughts as he started jotting down ideas of what to send to Téa that wouldn’t get damaged while being shipped overseas.  
————  
When she woke up her plane started to land. The time difference caught her completely off guard as it was dark out. It meant that she was getting close to her destination. 

No.. there it was. New York City. The lights of the buildings illuminated against the dark plane windows. The voice of the Stewardess interjected in the background of her new reality.

“Attention all passengers flight 168 we are now landing in JFK international airport in New York City thank you for flying with us and we hope you enjoy your time in New York.”

As soon as her plane landed, collected her things and headed towards the baggage claim she tiredly sent out a text: 

Hey! I'm too tired to call rn. I’ll call you in the morning but I’m in New York! Soon I’ll be in my dorm soon!  
The jet lag was pretty brutal as she collected her things. But at the very least she is getting a pickup from her program so she won’t have to scavenge for a taxi this late at night. But boy everything was bustling with life! New York City truly was a city that never slept. As she gathered all her belongings and made her way towards the front of the airport, the bright flashy lights were just welcoming her.  
————  
Ping!  
A notification.. and it’s not from any of his game apps, but from Téa!  
The tri colored hair teen gave out a sigh of relief and drew in a breath of excitement. She was in America now! He opened her message to reply:

Glad to hear that you’re safe! You better send pictures or a postcard at the very least! 

Send. 

Time between each text seemed to stretch out, understandably so due to time zones. He turned up the ringer on his phone to the loudest it can go. He normally does a good job of replying.. most days. But it’s a habit he’s been wanting to break for a while. But no better time to break that habit than now.  
———————  
She woke up late in the afternoon in her dorm room. It was pretty small. Smaller than at home, but she could make do. She still had sometime before rehearsals started for the semester so she decided to have the rest of her day out in New York. Well as much as she could, as prices were expensive compared to back home. The city was full of many bustling shops and people even during mid summer. She passed a couple of outside shops and something caught her eye. It was a rack of postcards, with photos from around the state of New York. She walked towards the rack and decided to browse through them. A lot of them felt really cheesy and over-the-top American. But one caught her eye in particular, it resonated with her. It was a 3/4 shot of two dancers on stage during a performance with the theatre name of “August Wilson Theatre”. She took two of them, paid for both postcards and stuck them in her purse before going to try one of New York’s famous style pizzas. When she returned to her dorm room she tacked both the new postcard and the postcard she got from yugi onto her corkboard. As a reminder of what her dream is. After admiring her first reminder she got to work writing another postcard. She knew yugi hadn’t moved out of his grandpa’s game shop yet, so it was important for her to keep it pretty ambiguous. She started to focus and took a pen out to writing on the back of the card: 

Yugi,  
New York is amazing! The city is full of life, just like back at home! I can’t wait to show you around once I get into my first show on stage!  
Love from a friend,  
Téa <3

She addressed the card and placed a stamp on the postcard before putting it on a shelf by the door. She flopped on her bed and took out her phone to send long distance messages.  
—————  
Buzz! Buzz!

Yugi nearly jumped out of his bed out of shock. He was groggy and stumbled to grab his phone off the wooden desk. He wondered who the hell was messaging him so ungodly early. As if it was from Joey going on again about his ultimate plan to beat kaiba in a duel, he was going to smack him. The first and only message he saw was from Téa. Telling him good morning before losing his grip on his phone from it being sent on vibrate with another message from her. As he started to wake up he couldn’t help but smile. He missed her dearly, but she was living out her dream. It was coming true for her. He still had doubts in himself if inventing a new game was truly meant to be the path he’s supposed to take and whether or not the game would be a success. That thought didn’t hold him for long as Téa was texting quite a bit on her first full day in New York. He couldn’t get a word in, before he ended up calling Téa over the video calling platform. He looked like he rolled straight out of bed, but he straight up did not care. He knew Téa would understand that he just woke up since they’ve known each other for years. With his phone in hand he closed and locked his bedroom door before sitting straight up in his bed underneath his fuzzy blankets. 

Connecting

Right instantly Téa was ecstatic to see yugi again. She apologized for waking him up this early as she forgot about the time difference between Japan and America. As they are on opposite sides of the world. Yugi didn’t really care, he needed to start getting up earlier out of habit anyway. Téa started to go on her first afternoon inNew York and met a few classmates on campus. He only registered about half of what Téa was talking about as he was waking up still. But that didn’t matter, he liked listening to her about her adventures and learning from her as well as his friends in general. It made him feel that he was opening his heart and his mind. Téa switched her camera to show yugi her dorm room. It really was small, smaller than her old room. He took notice of two postcards on her cork board. He was pleased that she did get the postcard sent to her and inquired about the other one as he did not send out two, implying a little if someone was already admiring Téa. Téa chuckled a bit before replying that she picked it up while shopping and that she wasn’t at the center of someone’s admirations. Yugi turned a little red from embarrassment from even going along that line of thought in the first place before apologizing for not fully trusting her. She gave a loving smile before explaining that she understood and forgave him as it’s not always easy sustaining a relationship over distances.  
————-  
It had been roughly halfway into her first year as she had to start storing her postcards she was receiving from yugi. She had received many care packages from her family, friends and Yugi. Break was coming up for students but she was not planning on going home just yet. Flights during the holidays were crazy expensive as it was and she didn’t want her parents to pay anymore than what they needed too. During one of her calls with yugi he had mentioned that he had a small surprise for her but didn’t elaborate on what it was. She couldn’t worry about that now and decided to get to work on her dorm. She had collected a few trinkets from New York but she had most of them sent directly to her home so she didn’t have to worry about packing them before leaving at the end of the semester. She was organizing her postcards and storing them in a small box. She loved all the cheesy cards Yugi sent her but she really loved the ones he made personally for her. Especially the ones he hand makes for her. Those gifts were the ones that mattered the most to her.  
That all was interrupted as she got a text message from her friend who’s a receptionist at her dorm:  
“Come on down, you have a friend who came to see you!”  
She was confused at first, but gave herself a quick chance to freshen herself up before presenting herself in public. She grabbed her purse with everything she needed, and briskly came out the door to basically run down the stairs. As she arrived at the main floor, she looked up to see a shorter man, with tri colored hair standing right before her. As she recognized it to be Yugi. She ran over with tears of happiness in her eyes to reunite with her boyfriend. As she ran and picked up her boyfriend before kissing him smack on the lips.  
“I didn’t think that you were coming at all! I know how much your grandpa needs you at the shop yugi!” 

Yugi looked down a little as his face became a little red as he was really bashful.  
“Well..I, I wanted to see you Téa and I couldn’t wait until your first performance to see you. So I booked the first ticket I could to come and see you.” 

Téa couldn’t help but smile happily. She couldn’t believe that she had someone who was devoted to her as she was devoted to him.  
“Well while you’re here, I can show you around the city and my dorm!” The both of them started to make their way outside to the life and bustling movements of the city..


End file.
